


I hope you warm up to me

by waywarddreamer



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Getting to Know Each Other, Recreational Drug Use, Renfri is a firefighter, The Lodge is a student organization, They are all gay, Yennefer is a law student, omg they were roommates!, they both have their fair shares of issues tbh, yennefer de Vries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywarddreamer/pseuds/waywarddreamer
Summary: “I’m Triss Merigold.” the girl said gleefully, her smile full as she greeted her new roommate with an outstretched hand. “You have the most beautiful eyes.”Yennefer looks at the girl who was a little taller than her, her wavy hair framing her soft face well, and the freckles that were blossoming across her cheeks. Her energy giving off a playful vibe, the type that refuses to slow down. Yennefer could already tell it was going to be a long year.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Triss Merigold/Renfri | Shrike, Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	I hope you warm up to me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!

“I’m Triss Merigold.” the girl said gleefully, her smile full as she greeted her new roommate with an outstretched hand. “You have the most beautiful eyes.”

Yennefer looks at the girl who was a little taller than her, her wavy hair framing her soft face well, and the freckles that were blossoming across her cheeks. Her energy giving off a playful vibe, the type that refuses to slow down. Yennefer could already tell it was going to be a long year.

“Yennefer de Vries.” she said, shaking the offered hand, “ And thank you.” causing Triss to smile even wider.

“Yennefer.” Triss sounded out slowly as if she was tasting it in her mouth, testing the flavor. “I like it!”

Without even asking she takes the bags out of Yennefer hands, walking her to her room. In passing, she was able to see into Triss’s room, seeing that she had already set up most of her things, briefly seeing a couple of stuffed animals on her bed and a drawing pencil on a desk. On the windowsill were several small plants and the walls were plastered with different postures filled with encouraging statements, a rainbow flag hanging proudly on the window.

“You're studying to be a lawyer right?” Triss said, gently placing her things down on her new bed. “I think I’ve heard about you.”

A smirk forms on Yennefer’s face, “I see my reputation proceeds me.”

Triss laughs, “No, Jaskier proceeds you. He always tells everyone about that time you saved him from trouble.”

“You know Jaskier?”

Triss’s eyes twinkling, at the mention of the music major. The junior certainly making an impression during his time at the university.

“Doesn’t everyone?”

Several pings in quick succession sounded throughout the room, disrupting the conversation. Triss pulls out her phone, and reads the message before she chuckles.

“There he is right now.” She looks at Yennefer, “Would you like to come with me?”

Yennefer simply shook her head no, “I’d rather stay here if you don’t mind. I have a lot of things to unpack.”

Triss nods, walking towards the door, “We are going to have a good year, Yennefer!” she says before she leaves giving her one last grin before she is out of sight.

Yennefer said nothing, but gave her a little wave goodbye. She will see about that.

-

It was hell.

Yennefer had woefully underestimated just how social Triss is. Whenever she saw her on campus she was surrounded by people, apparently, one of the founders in the student organization clubs on campus called The Lodge, which she had briefly heard about last year. This meant some of their meetings had to be brought there. However they quickly turned into parties in which she has woken up several times to a nearly destroyed kitchen and several drunk people on their couch. Triss would still be up, taking care of all of them and making sure they got home.

It was exhausting to say the least and was at her wit’s end with it by the end of the week. She has no idea how Triss was getting her studies done while having such a social life. It would have killed her by now. Then, just as quickly as it started, it stopped.

There were no more groups of people in her apartment, no more loud music banging from the walls late at night. Yennefer opens the door one night and sees Triss at the kitchen table, chewing her lips in thought as she tapped a pencil to a forehead, in front of her was a calculator and a worksheet. Triss looked up upon hearing the door open, giving Yennefer a slight nod, before turning back to her work. Yennefer didn’t know what to say at this development but she wasn’t complaining a bit. Yennefer pausing at the door before she enters her room.

“Thank you.” Yennefer couldn’t see the smile that was blossoming on Triss’s face.

-

Triss did not know how to deal with Yennefer. Triss notices she hides in her room committing dutifully to her studies, always declining an invitation to be social. Not out of timidness, the law student having no problem letting her know how she felt, whether verbally or indirectly. If she hadn’t stopped the partying she could imagine Yennefer was going to punch her with the number of glares she constantly received.

She could see why some people are afraid of her. She, however, was just curious. Jaskier when talking about her spoke about her in awe, always dramatically retelling his famous Yennefer story, while Geralt spoked about her with the utmost respect. He had told her about their brief history together after a while of knowing him and needlessly to say she was surprised. If she was as caring as he said then there was no need for all the apprehension coming from her other friends.

The Lodge, whispers about her like she is Satan herself. Upon finding out who her new roommate was Sabrina and Keira shared a glance before Phillipa pulls her aside, telling her to call if she needs anything like Yennefer intends to murder her in her sleep.

She supposes that they had all heard about the Jaskier incident in which she easily fought off two of his attackers and then showed up to their hearing and using her knowledge of the court system, actually got them a longer jail time than they were supposed too. Triss found it quite heroic. Phillipa rolling her eyes at her confession before mumbling something about bottoms.

After managing to convince the girls they could no longer party at her place. Triss could tell she appreciated the new quiet, Yennefer started to interact with her more.

They had fallen into a comfortable routine. Triss gets up early in the morning fixing herself a cup of coffee to prepare for a very long day ahead. Yennefer’s door would be slightly cracked open so she could see her, giving a polite smile as she studied over notes from the previous days lecture. Then Triss would be off to her classes, meeting up with Geralt and Jaskier afterward for lunch. Then, planning something with the Lodge for a social event on campus. Triss would get home around seven, right before Yennefer would finish with her last class of the day.

If she didn’t have any event or any party to go to. They would sit in comfortable silence in the living room both doing their homework, briefly chatting about the events of the day before they both went to bed.

One of those nights she went to one of Jaskier’s parties drinking her weight in liquor.

Geralt escorting her drunk ass back to her room, glaring at anyone who looked at her. Triss fumbling for her key, trying desperately to put it in the slot when the door suddenly opened, causing Triss to fall forward into an unsuspecting Yennefer. Geralt nodding at the women.

“Yennefer.”

“Geralt.”

Triss glances in between the two, feeling the unsaid words that were being spoken between them. She knew exactly what they were thinking about.

“Do you guys want to have a threesome?” She slurred out winking doing the hard work for them. The two glanced at each other agreeing to never mention this ever again.

“She’ll be in good hands,” Yennefer assured, straightening Triss up so she was leaning against her instead.

“I know. Goodnight, you two.” Geralt said, before turning and leaving.

“Bye Geralt!” Triss yells out into the very quiet building, no doubt they were going to have very pissed off neighbors tomorrow. Yennefer quickly shushing her and escorting her back inside.

“Yen. Can I call you Yen,” she murmured, stumbling forward planting down on the couch, throwing her purse to the side and giving her a lopsided smile. “I had so much fun,”

“I can tell.”

She looks around for a trash can to put near Triss in case she needs to throw up.

“We should go together one of these days.”

“I’m not really a party type of girl.” She replies sitting next to Triss, setting the trashcan down, and offering her a bottle of water. 

“Pleaseeeeeeee” Triss begged, sticking out her bottom lip for effect. “Just one.” Yennefer pauses looking down at the drunk girl. She couldn’t see the harm in it. “Fine. Just one.”

“I’ll make sure it’s the best one. I promise. There will be fireworks, good food, a big pool, a-“

Triss rambling on, Yennefer’s face getting softer and softer watching her continue on. Maybe. Just maybe she could try again, just for her.

“Yen,”

She raises an eyebrow, “We’re going to be good roommates, right?” her voice shaky, like she was trying to hold back tears. Yennefer smiling, before gently smoothing her hair down in an effort to reassure her.

“The best.”

Triss woke up with a hell of a headache, moaning as she sat up on the couch. She pauses, noticing the sleeping form of Yennefer, next to her. She seemed completely relaxed, her hair gently framing her face as she slept against the arm of the couch. It warmed her heart knowing that she had cared enough to sleep out here with her.

She doesn’t remember too much after she and Jaskier had their little drinking competition, which she should have known not to do. It was hard to say no to that little rascal sometimes. She gets up slowly trying not to wake Yennefer and checks the time on her phone. Shit. She’s late for her meeting. Triss finds a pen and writing a quick note for her.

Yennefer waking up later and finding the note, smiling at it.

“Thanks for everything. ;) I owe you some time.”

Yennefer thought it was going to be a one-time occurrence but she quickly found out she was wrong. Nearly every night now, Triss was coming up late and getting up early. Which wasn't a problem in itself, a lot of other students did this. But she was doing all of this while she was still partying. Sometimes Yennefer would hear her throwing up in the toilet in the early mornings and whenever she tried to approach her Triss waved her off spouting some excuse about her just getting used to college again.

Triss did do a lot around campus helping the new freshman, her group and just her classes were difficult. Her roommate was running herself ragged, she didn’t know her that well but she did not want to wake up and find her passed out cause she was overdoing herself. She had to talk some sense into her.

It was a conversation she was dreading and she wonders if this how Tissaia felt when she was raising her during her rebellious phase.

Yennefer got out of class early, after their teacher passed back their quizzes.Yennefer pacing back and forth in the living room, rehearsing what she intends to say. She stops at the clicking of the lock.

Triss walks in, clutching on to her temple, sipping on coffee. Her sunglasses still on even though it was well past daytime.

“We need to talk.”

Triss lets out a sigh at her roommates' tone. She was not in the mood for this, she needs to finish her lab report. “Do we have to? I am so tired.”

“I know that's the problem.”

“What are you trying to say?” Triss says, already becoming defensive. “That I hang out too much? I thought you would like that since you love to stay inside and all.”

“People are terrible to be with,” she said, shaking her head. She never could understand extroverts.

“You think I don’t know that,” Triss said, voice low. “Yet, I still keep trying to be social unlike you!”

“Don’t make this about me!” she exclaimed suddenly, startling Triss who backs up a little. “Half of the people you hang out with aren’t even worth the time.” She shoots back, seeing Triss’s face flash with hurt for a second. “Sorry, we can’t all be perfect like you!.”

“I’m not perfect, Yennefer.” Triss seethes, hand tightening around the cup.

“No, you are.” Yennefer says, stepping towards Triss, she seems to tower over the other girl. “ Always wearing a pretty smile. I bet you had everything handed to you in a silver platter.” she hissed, getting closer to her roommate.

Triss reaches up to her face and snatches her glasses off, looking her right in the eye. She was taken aback by the tiredness in her eyes, there were dark circles around her eyes. That was not what surprised her. It was the pure anger in her eyes, never would she thought she would see Triss like this. Maybe this girl has a backbone after all.

“Don’t say shit about me that you don’t know,” she said, her hand twitching by her side. “I’ve been treated shitty my whole life. I don’t let that stop me.”

Yennefer takes a deep breath. She knows she was in the wrong she could hear Tissaia berating her right now. It's wrong for her to assume.

She continues. “You’re right, I’m sorry.” She watches the anger leave out of the girl's eyes at the apology. “ However Triss, this is not healthy for you. You know this.”

Triss says nothing, before closing her eyes. “I know. I’m sorry if I bothered you.”

She makes a move to walk further into the apartment, but couldn’t quite do so with how utterly exhausted she was. Yennefer didn’t say anything, gently guiding her back to her bedroom.

“I think me and you are more alike than you think, Yen.” she said, before Yennefer left her room. Yennefer paused at the doorway. 

“I think so too.”

-

It seemed they both had judged each other too harshly. Triss making an active effort to slow down and assigning more things to other members of the Lodge and actually made time for herself.

It was actually the argument that spurred them to hang out more. They began to have little dinners together, which was Yennefer’s idea. She got tired of seeing Triss just consume coffee and fast food. It felt oddly domestic, the two of them in the kitchen trading stories and laughter, as they made their meal. It felt right even though neither of them could explain exactly why.

After that, Yennefer began tagging along with Triss, on her errands- going grocery shopping, buying items for events, and meeting some of her friends.It was nice to get out. If she had to be honest she was getting a little stir crazy. Her grades stable enough to where she was comfortable relaxing just a tad bit. It was a small world, after all, being introduced to members of The Lodge, specifically remembering Phillipa who was also a law student, glaring at her the entire time. Yennefer smirked at her knowing she was still upset that she had lost a mock trial for class and lost her position as the best student in the class.

She dressed up for court multiples times in her classic suit and tie for her internship at Cintra law firms. This was the only time, Triss got shy, refusing to meet her eyes every single time she wore it. Sometimes she wore it just to see her flustered(but she would die before admitting that).

Triss was a fun person to hang out with she had to admit and even more entertaining to be a roommate too. Sometimes she would catch her dancing to a song, singing to it in the kitchen while she makes breakfast, always encouraging Yennefer to join in. Or sometimes she would hear her gently singing to her plants in her room, wanting to see them grow. It was-if she dare say it adorable. She felt herself relax around her, obliging whenever Triss wished to know more about the cases she was studying. Triss sitting next to her as she discussed a case, happy that someone was interested in her favorite topic.

Triss was a whole bundle of things but she did not expect her to be a smoker. She was surprised when she invited her one night to go with her. They drove to a clearing on the outskirts of town and smoked a blunt together. Yennefer relaxing as a familiar haze began to set in. The stars blazing and beautiful as they laid back against the blanket, touching shoulder to shoulder.

“Triss Merigold. Aren’t you full of surprises?”

“I think you have even more than me.” She said before passing the blunt back to Yennefer, exhaling through her nose.

“Don’t take any offense by this. But you don’t seem like the type to do this.”

Triss shrugs, not bothered by the statement before a little smile grew on her face. “I like that.”

“Subverting expectations?” Yennefer said teasingly before taking another puff.

“Of course. I don’t like hanging around boring people.”

“That explains quite a lot.” She said thinking back on the many characters in the Lodge.

They were silent, enjoying the nice buzz that was setting in. The crickets seemed to get louder and time seemed to go slower. Yennefer looking over at Triss, who looks at home in this field, it felt that if she were to look away she would never see her again, that she would sink into the soft earth. She was beautiful, with the moonlight streaming on a majority of her face, looking calm, her eyes half-lidded. It all seemed like a dream.

“Who are you, Yen?” Triss said softly, waking Yennefer up out of her haze. A question that was always on Triss’s mind. She doesn’t want to assume anymore. There was no better time for this conversation, always more bold whenever she was high. Yennefer looks at Triss seeing the genuine curiosity in them. How could she deny her?

“Now I’m Yennefer de Vries but before that I was nothing.” Yennefer had no problem spilling, at this point too relaxed to even feel stressed out about the topic. “My parents gave me up and left me at the worst orphanage they could fine. I was bullied terribly by both the kids and the adults for not only my looks but my eyes. ”

Triss eyebrows furrowing, processing the information. Kids could be so cruel sometimes. And for her eyes, they were the most beautiful thing Triss has ever seen, preferring to stare into them than any stars.

“I was about to end it all until I was adopted by my foster mom, Tissaia.” she said staring out past the sky it seems. “She saved me, giving me a new name and look. ”

“I’m glad she did, Yen. I’m sorry that happen to you.” Triss couldn’t imagine not knowing Yennefer and to think she would have never known who she was terrified her.

Yennefer turns towards Triss, feeling a touch on her shoulder. She didn’t move away from it.

“That part of my life is over now.” she said simply. Not even knowing if she truly believed it herself. “What about you?”

Triss’s eyes focus on the ground, “I-my story isn’t half as hard as yours, Yen.” she said, “Not even worth telling.”

Her eyes were conveying something completely different. there were tears appearing out of the corner of her eyes.

“Let me be the judge of that.” she says softly, leaning slightly into Triss feeling the other girl relax at her touch.

Triss closing her eyes, taking in a deep breath, “My parents didn’t want me. I know they didn’t.” Yennefer waits for her to take another hit before continuing feeling some of her anxiety lessening.

“It didn’t matter what I did. It was never good enough for them. How much I exhausted myself. I had to prove to them that I wasn’t a mistake. ”

It started to make sense why Triss was always out doing something, never being able to rest for a second.

“I started having panic attacks from the sheer workload they had put on me and by high school I was a nervous wreck. They stopped thankfully under the advice of my counselors. But they rarely check on me now. The Lodge is mostly my support system now. And so was...Renfi.”

She breathed the name like it hurt her to say. Yennefer wanted to know more. No. She needs to know more.

“Tell me about her.”

A small smile appears as Triss looks up at the stars.

“She was strong, always willing to leap into action. The first one I met who loved me for who I was and not who I could be. ”

Yennefer felt herself frown at the adoration in Triss’s eyes when she talked about this women. “That firefighter was something else.”

“Why did it end if you don’t mind me asking?”

“She had too much on her plate. Too focused on her mission to care for much else.” Her smile fading, “I just couldn’t fit in.”

Yennefer couldn’t stop the anger that was rising in her. How dare that girl do that to Triss. The girl deserves so much better. A tear falls down Triss’s cheek before she quickly reaches up and wipes it away. If she had blinked she would have missed it.

Yennefer didn’t like seeing her like this.

“Come on, I know a place around here.” She said, before standing up, and offering her hand. Triss takes it, both were grateful that the other couldn’t see their face in the dark, at the blush that spans across both of their faces. Yennefer leads her through the little forest, on the edge of a suburb where a community pool was. She hops the fence before she helps Triss over.

They sneak into the pool, leaping in trying not to be so loud. They didn’t bother taking their clothes off, too excited at their dumb idea. Splashing around, laughing as they tried to tackle each other. Yennefer suddenly picks Triss up and twirls her around in the water. Her heart fill with joys at Triss's laughter, such a sweet sound. They climbed out eventually, completely soaked, as they walked back to Triss’s car.

She would make sure that Triss would never feel alone again. Unknown to her that Triss was making a similar promise to herself, to never let Yennefer ever be mistreated again. Despite the coldness of the air on her wet skin. She had never felt this warm. They drove back to their place feeling a weight lift of both of them.

-

Something had changed between them. It has been months since they first met. Yennefer would find herself doing things just for her, waking up early just so she could see her leave. Paying attention to what kind of coffee she drinks and bringing her some from the local shop, staying up late whenever she had something to do with the Lodge, and making sure she ate something before going to bed.

Triss would find herself declining invitations just to hang out with Yennifer, preferring the girl's company. She would straighten Yen's tie before she goes to work. They would watch a bad cop show, Yennefer pointing out the inaccuracies of the court system on the show, and she was too caught up in her passion to even see Triss staring at her. Several times Triss had fallen asleep on the couch, briefly waking up when she felt movement.

Yennefer would carry her before tucking her in and putting one of her stuffed animals near her for her to cuddle with. She always resisted the urge to say that she would rather cuddle with her. They were teetering the line of becoming something more than friends, neither wanting to admit it.

Whenever she called Tissaia the first thing out of her mouth was whether our not she had confessed her feeling yet for Triss. She would deny them furiously, blushing a little bit, before she whispered no. Tissaia giving her a scolding about how she wasting her time and how she wanted grandkids already.

Triss herself was being bombarded on all sides by the Lodge and Jaskier. The Lodge smirking at her whenever they saw her across campus with Yennefer, and Phillipa was the worst, making lewd motions at them from across the way. Triss quickly taking Yennefer’s arm and dragging her away before she could say. Jaskier had already talked about his, quite frankly, obvious feelings for Geralt when he had asked her about her roommate. Upon seeing how she immediately starts to blush he figured it out very quickly, beginning to strum his lute in song before she threatened to hit him upside the head with it. It would take just one night for them to stop dancing around each other.

-

It was a Friday afternoon when Triss came to her, smiling from ear to ear with Jaskier and Geralt in tow. They had hung out the past couple of weeks, finding Jaskier amusing and Geralt and her having to stop the other two from committing acts of chaos. It was nice reconnecting with Geralt having someone that understood just how she was even if they were no longer together. She gestured to the seats next to her they sat down, plopping their backpacks down at the cafe.

“Are you free tonight?” Triss asked, excitement clear in her voice. Yennefer looks over at Geralt for help, but he only gave her a slight grin.

“Why?” she said, before sipping on her tea. Jaskier and Triss sharing a look as she did so a mischievous look appearing on both of their faces. Oh no.

The party surpassed all her expectations, actually containing most of what Triss said in her drunken stupor and more. It was a “friend” of Jaskier’s house that they rented out for tonight.

A mansion with a gigantic pool in front, with enough space to fit half of the people at their university. She saw most of the Lodge there, chilling next to the pool with margaritas in their hands. Jaskier was on top of a table, strumming his lute singing his version of a song, with Geralt watching to make sure that he didn’t fall off and break his neck. Someone had ordered several pizzas and other foods, whoever in charge making sure that everyone was having a good time. However, Yennefer could not find Triss, since she had arrived here.

Triss had received a text and then she excused herself from the little group, frowning as she left. It had been about an hour since she had seen her, moving her way through the party looking for her.

She was halfway inside the mansion, when someone stood in her way, nearly causing her to run into him. He had a shaggy beard and dark brown hair with a crazy look in his eyes, she notices the way he was slightly swaying.

“Hey, beautiful. You looking for a good time.” he slurred, getting closer to her. The smell of alcohol reeks off of him. Yennefer decides that she's going to give him a warning before she knocked his teeth out.

“I am. ” she said, smiling at him, he leers at her statement. “But not with you.” Yennefer began to walk around him, when he grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer to him, his teeth bared.

“What did you say to me, bitch.” Her eyes narrowing readying herself for a fight when Triss appears out of nowhere, her smile a bit too tight as she took in the scene.

“What’s going on here?”

“None of you're business.” He growled back, tightening his hold on Yennefer. “Get out of here.”

Triss's smile gets even wider before she pulls her arm back. He was not prepared for the fist to fly at his face, a resounding smack echoing throughout the party. the guy crumbling to the ground at her feet. 

“That’s my girl!” someone yelled in the background, probably Phillipa.

“Leave her alone,” she growls out, before turning to a shocked Yennefer with a smile on her face. She leans across from her, offering her a cup.

“Sorry about that. Would you like a drink?” Yennefer eyes were wide as she accepted the cup out of hand. Geralt came over nodding at Triss before picking the creep up preparing to toss him outside.

“I heard you were looking for me.” Triss smiled, holding up her phone, looking over at her friends who were all giving Yennefer a sly smile. “Did you miss me?”

Yennefer rolled her eyes at her before giving a tiny smirk. “Maybe.” Triss blushed, as Yennefer drank from her cup.

“What were you doing anyway?”

“Taling to Renfri.” Yennefer almost choked on her drink filling dread begin to set in her chest. Were they going to get back together?

“Are you guys-”

Triss shook her head no, with a wistful smile. “We were just saying goodbye. She wants to move away from here.”

A flood of relief filled Yennefer’s core at the statement and she knew exactly why. 

She was about three drinks in of whatever alcohol they had mixed together and she was feeling it, having a nice buzz going on. Triss had gone to go talk to her other friends while she leaned against the wall when Geralt appeared. Neither saying anything as they both watched their charges.

“I want you to be happy.”

“Same to you.” she said, looking towards Jaskeir who was humming happily to himself strumming his lute on a couch.

It always amazed her how they could say so little but say so much at the same time. One of the things she will always love about them. She pushes Geralt off the wall, towards him. Jaskier face lighting up as he approached, beginning to sing his song about him. Geralt’s face didn’t change but she could tell that he adored that man.

Yennefer hears a laugh, looking at Triss who was talking to Phillipa and Sabrina. She was laughing so hard, that tears almost fell out of her eyes. She couldn’t fight the smile that starts to appear on her face.

“She’s beautiful, isn't she. Always could light up a whole room.” a voice said from behind her, turning to see a woman with short wavy hair. Renfri, looks at Triss with regret dripping from her voice. “Don’t mess up like I did. Be there for her.”

Before she could respond she was gone, leaving Yennefer standing there watching her. Yennefer finally taking all of her in, the thrum of the music fading out as she watched Triss.

She’s passionate, not afraid to fight for what she believes and who she loves. Caring, always putting others before herself. She’s strong, fighting every day against what she was taught knowing that she is worth more. Not afraid to challenge Yennefer even when others would tremble in her presence. Yennefer wants to kiss her, wants to stop pretending that they are just friends when she wants to be desperately more.

It wasn’t the alcohol causing these thoughts, just enhancing them. The dinners, the laughing, the utter joy that she felt whenever Triss was around, she knew what she wanted. No, what she needed.

Phillipa caught her eyes, smirking at Yennefer before excusing herself and Sabrina, but not before whispering something in Triss’s ears. Whatever it was must have been scandalous because she hit her before turning to Yennefer with a sheepish look.

“Are you doing alright, Yen?” she asked, seeing that Yennefer was staring at her with a look in her eyes she had never seen from the women before.

“No.”

She pulls her in closer before leading her to where everyone’s dancing, joining the crowd. Triss laughing at her actions as she twirled her around, pulling her in closer. When the song changed, Triss grinding on her, Yennefer grabbing onto her hips as she did so. They danced until one song, became two, then three, the only thing they needed to feel was each other. But Yennefer wasn’t satisfied.

“Triss.”

The girl looking at her, with that same soft smile. They stopped in the middle of the floor, everyone else continuing to dance around them, Yennefer taking her chin, looking into Triss’s soft brown eyes, that always grounded her. They kissed for the very first time as the beat dropped. It felt magical, she felt like she was flying and she never wanted to come down. Yennefer wraps an arm around her pulling her in closer to get more of that honey taste. Triss smiling into the kiss that she had dreamed of for so long. They could feel eyes on them.

Geralt giving the couple a small smile while Jaskier had a few tears in his eyes as he held onto him. Yennefer left with Triss ignoring the hollering of the Lodge and Jaskier.

She woke up the next morning with Triss’s arms around her, feeling like she had just had the world given to her in the palms of her hands.

In the future when she was watching Geralt walk Triss down the aisle, she would remember the day they had met. Tissaia wiping the tears off of her face and Phillipa barely containing hers. She would remember the smile that she gave her and promise that she would do everything to keep it on her face. 


End file.
